Sugar Rush
by gillyandersons
Summary: Henry gives Roland Fizzy drinks and candy for the first time and the little boy runs Regina ragged. One shot, please let me know what you think.


_**This has probably already been done, and probably a lot better than this. Oh well, I hope you like it anyway. Please let me know what you think!**_

Regina's eyes widened in horror as she looked upon the sight before her eyes.

Roland was running around the living room in circles, giggling manically to himself. Even from her spot in the doorway, she could see the four year old boy physically shake as he rode his sugar high.

"I'm so sorry, Mom" Henry spoke from Regina's side. Roland ran into the arm of the sofa, falling to the floor with a thump before he got up and started running around again. "If I had known that Roland would wig out, I'd never have let him have candy"

Regina blinked a few times as she watched Roland jump off the sofa and land on the floor, his high pitched squeal almost deafening her. Henry used to go mad when he had candy but never this bad.

It would be funny if it wasn't so terrifying.

"Robin is going to _kill_ me" Regina muttered under her breath.

"I really _am_ sorry, Mom" Henry sighed. Roland had now picked up the television remote and was banging it against the wall. "He asked me what Coke and candy was. I couldn't believe he'd never had it. I swear, he only had half a can and like three strawberry straws"

"Robin is going to kill me" Regina repeated. "...wait, Roland. No!" She snapped out of her haze as she watched Roland reach for a glass ornament on the bookshelf, running towards him.

Roland apparently thought it was a game and decided to run, giggling as Regina chased after him.

Seriously, how was a four year old out running her?

"We could take him the park?" Henry suggested as his mother disappeared from the room, hot on Roland's heals.

"Henry, its pouring down outside" Regina groaned as Roland disappeared from sight. "Roland?" She shouted, wondering how the child had slipped her literally in the blink of an eye.

A loud crashing sound could be heard from the kitchen, and both mother and son took off in the direction.

Roland had ran into the kitchen table and knocked the baking trays onto the floor. The pint sized terror ran smack bang into Regina's legs. He grinned cheekily as he looked up at Regina, his pupils wide from the amount of sugar in his system.

Before he could cause any more damage, Regina scooped him up in her arms and hoisted him to her hip. Roland giggled and squealed as she did. He kicked his legs in protest, wanting to be on the floor so he could run around.

"How about we have a bath and then watch a movie?" Regina suggested, hoping that she could calm the child down.

Well, it was more of a statement than a question. As she walked up the stairs, Henry followed suit.

Watching Roland was quickly turning into a two person job.

Henry drew the youngster a bath as Regina went into Roland's room, letting the boy pick out his pyjamas.

"These!" Roland exclaimed, pulling the _Spider_ _Man_ ones out of the draw and flinging the pants over his shoulder.

Regina grabbed the pants before she made her way back into the bathroom. Henry had made the bath extra bubbly and filled it with toys, in hopes that Roland wouldn't get bored whilst Regina washed him.

Regina was able to wash Roland's hair without trouble as he played dragons with Henry, who was currently kneeling beside her.

But Roland quickly got bored and gave himself a bubble beard, causing Regina and Henry to chuckle.

As they chuckled, Roland got over excited and began to move around in the bath, the water sloshing over the sides of the marble tub and soaking Regina and Henry in a massive tidal wave.

"Roland. No! Naughty!" Regina scolded as the water dripped from her hair and her silk blouse clung to her skin.

"Oopsieeee!" He laughed, clapping his hands again and soaking them once again.

"Henry, can you get him some fresh pyjamas please?" Regina asked once she realised Roland has soaked his _Spider_ _Man_ ones.

"Sure" Henry spoke, glad to get up and leave the bathroom.

As the teenager looked for something dry for Roland to wear, he head his mother groan and another wave of water slosh over the side of the bath tub before he heard a muffled "no, Roland. We don't eat the bubbles!"

As he walked back into the bathroom, Regina was towel drying the naked boy, not a dry inch on her own body. Henry placed the pyjamas down before he went and got changed himself.

Once Roland was dried and dressed, Regina told him and Henry to go and pick out a movie whilst she too got changed. It was only 6pm, but Roland had tired her out, so Regina put on her silk pyjamas and made her way back downstairs.

Roland was calmer, although not by much. He was chatting to Henry, crouched down adorably as he looked at the DVD collection. His elder brother naming all the ones they had as Roland couldn't read yet.

"_Shrek_ 1, 2 and 3... _Tangled_... _Despicable Me_ 1 and 2... _Finding Nemo... Iron Man... Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs..."_

Regina couldn't help the proud smirk that spread across her face as she watched her sons. Roland was soon getting bored, which Henry picked up on, so he told Roland to close his eyes and pick a DVD at random.

The four year old squealed in delight as his finger landed on _Despicable Me. _

As Henry put the DVD in and set it up, Regina went into the kitchen to make a mug of tea for herself and some warm milk for the boys. She avoided the popcorn and cookies she usually let the boys eat when they watched movies together.

She made her way back into the living room and set the cups down. The lights were dimmed and the DVD was playing. She sat down next to Henry with a smile and shared a knowing look with him before Roland clambered onto her lap, resting his legs over Henry's lap.

He gulped at his warm milk and laughed hysterically each time a minion appeared on the screen. Regina did have to admit that those little yellow blobs were amusing.

Roland began to get heavier and heavier and his breathing became deep and heavy. It wasn't long before he was a dead weight in Regina's lap and Henry was one against her arm.

The boys had fallen asleep, but Regina didn't have much time to do anything about it, as within seconds, she too had fallen asleep.

Robin grinned as he closed the front door behind him, happy that he could see his love and his boys.

He wondered why the house was so silent. It was only 7pm, and it was usually full of noise. Especially when Henry was over. Roland would make the older boy play with him all the time.

He shrugged off his jacket and went looking for his family.

"Regina?" He called out but received no answer.

As he walked towards the living room, he could hear a movie playing on the television. He poked his head around the door and his heart immediately melted at the sight.

The three of them were snuggled together on the sofa, Regina had her arm around Henry whilst Roland snored with his body stretched out across the both of them, his little head resting on Regina's collar bone.

He wondered silently why they were all wearing their pyjamas. Regina especially. But then he saw the damp, natural curl of her hair and assumed Roland must have had something to do with it.

He gingerly picked a sleeping Roland up and pulled a blanket over Regina and Henry before taking his son up stairs and laying him in his bed.

As he made his way out of Roland's room, he tripped over a can of Coke and an empty packet of strawberry straws.

He couldn't help but chuckle, having a pretty good idea of what had happened whilst he was out.


End file.
